Sunshine And Everglades
by happyday girl
Summary: A humorous one-shot- The company is resting by a river, and Kili sees his greatest opportunity so far to wind up his big brother. Thorin isn't happy, and employs the help of someone in particular to sort out his nephews...please R&R!


**Hello! **

**This is just a short, humour one-shot I just thought of- Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy….**

The mid-summer sun shone high and warm down on the plain. The green field was dotted with flowers of red and yellow colours; the smell of summer was in the air, sweet and full-bodied.

The company had found themselves the perfect spot to spend an afternoon resting after two days of non-stop walking; this expanse of green had a wide river running right the way through it, the babbling brook washing the stone white beneath it.

Most of the dwarves were sat sprawled along the bank, eating and drinking, or merely laying there, letting the high grass tickle their noses, enveloped in the sweet smell of the season.

Thorin was sat away from the group, sharpening his sword with the rock he always travelled with; the sharp sound of it catching the iron made Kili's teeth set on edge.

He looked across at the Wizard and the Burglar who had accompanied them; Gandalf was sat on a knoll, wide brimmed hat atop his head, smoking his pipe. Bilbo was lying on the grass on the bank next to the river, eyes closed, humming to himself.

Kili smiled as he looked around; he loved days like this. He shot a look at his brother, and grinned as he saw what he was doing- Fili had taken off his boots, rolled his trouser legs up, and had dipped his feet into the water- his eyes were closed.

Suspecting nothing.

Kili chuckled to himself, and delved into the pack by his side; he finally found what he was looking for- his dinner bowl. Silently, cat-like, he crept to the water's edge.

Bofur sat up, sighing happily- he caught Kili's eye, winked at him, then lay back down, smiling at the sky.

Thankful someone was playing along, Kili continued. He bent slowly, dipping the bowl into the water till it was almost over-filled. He then, supressing a chuckle, advanced on his older sibling, careful not to spill any of the water.

Fili had leaned back on his forearms, letting the sun hit his face, eyes closed. This was perfect.

Kili, his smile wide, slowly raised the bowl till it was above his brother's head; he counted to three inside his head, relishing the countdown.

Suddenly, he tipped it. Water gushed onto his brother's head. Fili jumped into the air with a yelp, hair plastered to his face. He pushed the sodden hair out of his eyes to look for the person who did it- Kili stepped away, throwing the empty bowl on the ground behind him.

His brother was not fooled. 'You little-'he growled, tackling his brother to the ground.

Kili yelped, laughing, as he tried to fend off his brother- 'It wasn't me! It wasn't me!' he cried, but his laughter gave it away.

Fili yelled manically, shaking water out of his eyes. 'I'll get you!' he grinned, bodily picking up his brother and carrying him to the river's edge. 'Fili….Fili no!' Kili scrambled to try and get away from his brother- too late.

Fili threw him into the river; Kili created a big splash, and he sat in the middle, arms crossed, sodden.

'Ha! Didn't like it, did you!' Fili cried, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Kili pouted, before his face broke into a wide smile and he laughed, eyes shining.

'I'm so going to get you….' He muttered, before standing up and breaking in to a run to get to his brother.

'No, No I got you- this is done…..' Fili tried to say, backing away. Kili paid no heed; he grabbed the front of his brother's tunic and pulled, wrenching Fili into the river.

Seconds later, they were both fighting in the water, seeing who could get who the wettest.

Thorin looked on shaking his head. He looked at the sky- time to move on.

'Fili, Kili- pack it in, we need to go…' he shouted, standing up and gathering his bits and pieces.

Still the boys fought, their laughter and the sounds of splashing echoing in the air.

'Boys! Out, now!' he growled, shaking his head with a sigh. They could still be such children sometimes.

Still they paid no heed- Thorin had had enough. He looked to the Wizard for help. Gandalf looked across to the two dwarves, a wry smile on his face.

He nudged Bilbo. 'Watch this…' he muttered, before taking up his staff.

The two dwarves in question were still acting like they were children back in their homeland- Kili was trying to dunk his older brother into the water, whilst Fili was intent of getting as much water in Kili's hood as possible. Neither noticed the sudden suction of water around them, the way the water seemed to be dragged away- they still had enough to play with.

Seconds later, there was a massive screech, dragon-like and loud. Kili and Fili both looked up, eyes wide as a giant blue monster flew above them- suddenly, it came crashing down, bursting- torrents of water rained down upon the dwarves, soaking them even more than they had down themselves.

They stood, wet and shaking, looking at the rest of their company, who were laughing hysterically.

'Your faces!' Thorin grinned, wiping his eyes. He flicked his thumb behind him. 'Now will you act your age?'

Kili grumbled under his breath, Fili elbowed him in the ribs. 'Just coming…' he muttered, walking to the bank and slipping his boots back on.

As the other dwarves packed up, Kili turned to his big brother once more. 'I won that.' He muttered.

'You what?' Fili muttered, eyes raised.

'You heard, I won that.'

'You are such a child…'

'Sore loser.'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'PACK IT IN!' Thorin yelled, smacking each nephew around the ear as he passed. 'Come look after the horses- separately!' he growled.

He walked away to more bickering. He shook his head, smirking.

Yes, his nephews could still act like children, like they didn't have a care in the world….

…..and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X **


End file.
